


Electrify

by Liara_90



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cameos, Canon Compliant, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Hotels, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Present Tense, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: electrify(/iˈlek.trɪ.faɪ)v:1.	charge with electricity; pass an electric current through2.	arouse a sudden sense of great excitement in; thrillNora talks Ren into giving their lovemaking a jolt. Fluffy Renora PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done properly shameless PWP. Let's see if I've gotten any better at it.

* * *

Welcome to Lebkuchen, a Dust-mining-town-turned-exotic-ski-resort in northwest Atlas that, as of a little less than four hours ago, does _not_ have an encroaching Grimm horde threatening to literally tear the city to pieces. (You’re _wel_ come). Let’s review the basics:

Population - 50,000, maybe? That seems about right. 

Climate - cold, but not in an _unpleasant_ way. 

Cost of a cup of coffee - that’s for _a_ cup, singular? And not, like, the whole bag? You’re sure? Okay I’ll just have water then.

Cost of a glass of water - that’s almost as much as the coffee! I don’t care _what_ glacier you mined it from that’s an absurd amount of lien to-

Same old, same old. Anyways, we got shipped out to the ass-end of Atlas as a personal favor to Weissy, since apparently Lebkuchen’s hosting a big ‘human and Faunus peace summit’, or something, in a couple of weeks, and it probably would’ve looked bad if the whole town had been stampeded by Goliaths. So we got the old RNJR gang together, shanghaied Blake and Yang, killed a bunch of Grimm, saved the day, signed some autographs. Same old, same old.

Flashforward to _now_ , and me and Ren are seeing everyone else off as they hitch an airship back to Vale. If you’re wondering why _we’re_ still here, it’s because I wanted to stay a couple of extra days, take in the sights and smells, even _if_ everything is comically overpriced. (Not like _ha-ha_ comically, y’know.) ‘Course Ren was all ‘ _haven’t we seen enough of Remnant for two lifetimes_ ’ and ‘ _I’m really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again_ ’ and ‘ _I just want to make sure my flowers haven’t died_ ’.

So I puppy dog eyed him, begging him to let us stay just a day or two more. And when that didn’t work, I just let out a defeated sigh and said: “ _Well, I guess I’ll catch up with you in a few days, then. See you, Ren!”_

Queen takes rook, _check_ and _mate_. 

So now we’re wandering around downtown Lebkuchen (I think it’s downtown, it’s one of those low-density communities that doesn’t really have a center), rubbing my hands to stay warm. I’m mostly window-shopping, while Ren is pointing out the architectural traces of the pre-War castle that the SDC mining community later built atop and repurposed for-

“ _Puppy!_ ”

I shriek loud enough to startle several nearby bystanders, and am already inside the pet shop before Ren can finish his lecture about adaptive building reuse or whatever. It’s a small shop, run by this old woman who could be Miss Calavera’s sister, I swear, filled mostly with food for cats and dogs and fish and one aisle for ‘porcupines’ that I would definitely have investigated were it not for the puppy in the cage by the window.

It’s this furry brown thing, and I try to pet it through the bars, and it ( _he?_ I think it’s a _he_ for some reason) begins licking my fingers. Ren catches up to me, and spends the next five minutes chatting up the owner so I can scratch the guy just a little bit longer.

And then she gravitates back to me, and I can _feel_ her peering over my shoulder, making it clear that I’m overstaying my welcome. I give Lil’ Brownie a final, apologetic head scratch, and get up. And then, over Pet Shop Lady’s shoulder, I see…

My brain goes at like a million miles an hour. “ _Ren_ ,” I say, taking one of his hands in two of mine. “That chocolate shop across the street looks a- _maz_ -ing, can you save us a spot in line?” Crank puppy dog eyes up to eleven.

Ren furrows his brow for a moment. He already knows something’s ‘up’, and he knows that I know, and I know that he knows that I know that - _point is_ , he doesn’t care. Or more like… he trusts me, even when he can tell that I’m making up an excuse.

“Sure thing, Nora,” he replies, excusing himself with a little bow to the shop lady.

I make a purchase, and ask for a bag. It’s small enough that I can stick it in my backpack without much trouble.

The bell above the door rings as I hurry to catch up with Ren.

* * *

A hundred and one minutes later

* * *

The door to the bathroom swings silently open, and out walks Lie Ren, wearing nothing but a hotel bathrobe. He hasn’t bothered to belt it shut, which I immensely appreciate, leaving an expanse of skin exposed all the way from his pecs to his abs to the ' _down there_ ' region. Always a welcome sight, though we've been a couple long enough that being naked doesn’t really guarantee that either of us is _horny_ so much as _lazy_.

"Shower's yours, if you want it," says Ren, as he strolls back into the bedroom. His eyes dart my way. I'd changed from my quote-unquote 'action attire' into a little white chemise, which left _just_ enough to the imagination. I flicked one of the straps off my shoulder when he wasn't looking.

"Or are you ready for bed already?"

"Mmmm, bed definitely sounds good," I reply, stretching my arms overhead and falling back onto the mattress. Back arching ever so slightly. "Oh, but I picked something up in town. You should open it before I forget."

I didn't need to look to see Ren's expression. He'd raised his eyebrows just a little, I know, let out that small smile he has when he knows I'm being playful. I extend one arm to point to the little table by the window, where I'd left the (slightly crumpled) bag.

"Oh?"

I close my eyes, the picture of angelic innocence, listening to his bare feet pad across the floor. "And what would that be?" I keep my eyes closed, determined not to tip my hand, waiting for the rustle of the bag and-

- _okay_ I need to see Ren's reaction. I roll over, propped up on my elbows, just in time to catch his expression as he pulled the shock collar out of the bag.

His brow furrows. Mild confusion. _(Oh, come on!)_

"Nora…" he begins, setting the box down. His tone is soft, but a little too serious. "I know we've talked about getting a pet before, but I still don't think this is a good time for it. We'd have to find a new home, for starters, which would probably mean a mortgage. And more importantly, we spend so much time away on missions, which I don't see changing anytime soon. I don't know if that's the best environment to be raising an animal, one where we always have to be asking friends to sit or bringing it to a kennel or ..."

He's cute when he's dense. Annoying, but cute.

I make a little whimpering noise. Kind of like, I don't know, I dog might make.

One second. Two seconds. Three sec-

It clicks.

_"Oh."_

I grin, maybe a little too mischievously, as Ren cautiously unboxes the device. It's a simple black collar, made of something that looks like leather but probably isn’t, with a silvery buckle on the strap and a little black box on one side. There are two small, barely-noticeable prongs poking out of that box, which are connected to an internal Dust battery that's supposed to last a bajillion years, or something.

I sit up straight on the bed, eyes wide and inviting, as Ren holds the straps in his hands. He looks uncertain, so I bat my eyelashes and crane my neck and give him my best ' _come hither_ ' look. Yang says it’s more a ' _red-haired demon luring men to their doom_ ' look, but you know what I’m going for.

He fastens it around my neck like its jewelry, slowly and deliberately. I like how that feels. I mean, I _really_ like how that feels. He reaches around and threads one end of the strap through the buckle, then _realllllly_ slowly tightens it. He's probably doing it more out of caution than to tease me, but…. I really don't care. The collar slowly tightens around my throat until it's comfortably snug, the little metal prongs poking into my neck just enough to remind me that they're there.

Ren coughs nervously.

So, as you may have guessed… Lie Ren is not exactly the most dominant of men. He's a lot more, y'know, ' _how does this feel_ ' and _'I want you to enjoy this_ ' and ' _tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable_ '. Which is appreciated. Really, it is. But frickin’ heck sometimes I just want to be thrown to the bed and _taken_ , know what I mean?

(By Ren and absolutely nobody _but_ Ren, that should go without saying.)

He slips two fingers under the front of the collar. I know he’s only doing it to make sure it isn’t too tight, but his fingers curl inward _just_ a little, tugging me forward, so now I’m staring into those impossibly deep lilacs of his.

My breaths get a little bit shorter. I’m pretty sure I wet my lips.

And then he lets go, sliding back on the bed. I feel a brief pang of… I dunno, _disappointment_ , I guess?... that he hadn’t just gone ahead and _claimed_ me. I mean our lips were _right there!_ But, I know, that’s never been Ren’s style.

So I lean back against the headboard, tugging the lace hem of my chemise down between my legs. I stroke the collar with my free hand, fingers tracing along where Ren’s had just been. I let my eyes drift shut… then sneak a peek down _there_. A lot of people say Ren’s a hard-to-read guy, but trust me, he can’t hide _all_ his reactions. And at least _part_ of Ren is getting in the mood.

“Pass me the little remote thing,” I say, and Ren obliges, fishing the plastic gizmo out of the box and handing it to me. I slip my fingers between his as he tries to hand it off to me, but just for a few seconds. Then I lean back, eyes focusing on the device.

It’s just a bit bigger than my hand, with a small dial on one side and a honking big antenna sticking out of the top. There’s a big screen on the front that tells you what level it’s turned to, and a little light to let you know the thing’s on. Ren’s looking at it, a little wearily, like he’s worried it’s going to hurt me.

Well, I suppose he’s not _entirely_ wrong.

My knees drift apart a little, and the hand that had been holding the hem makes a show of going lower. I’m still wearing panties (from the Doria’s Locket catalogue, Yang knows how to choose a gift card), and just a bit of pressure feels _so good_ right now. So good that I actually let out a moan _entirely unplanned_ , which I hope makes it pretty clear to Ren that I can start _and_ finish this without him.

Kind of weird because this isn’t the position I’m usually in when I’m playing with myself, which is usually face down and with some kind of pillow underneath. The legs-spread-rubbing thing is more like what you’d find on Jaune’s Scroll when he forgets to close all his tabs, but I’m kind of looking to give Ren a bit of a show. Actually the _show_ part might not be all that good, come to think of it, since (a) it’s not exactly like I had a whole lot of ‘alone time’ since hitting puberty, you know? and (b) nowadays I kind of have a boyfriend on-hand for when I want something... 

… and what I _want_ right now is for us to have some fun with a new toy. So I pick up the remote and slowly thumb the wheel up a few notches, hips gyrating a little as I do. And then I look Ren in the eye, grin a little, and push the button.

My whole body tenses up as the initial shock hits me, and I gasp, and squeeze my eyes shut. It’s not enough to _hurt_ , not really, but the jolt makes my whole damn body feel _so_ alive.

I’m rubbing harder and faster now. Without even planning to, that’s how good it feels.

“Nora, are you-”

Ren leans forward, and when I open my eyes again, he’s right in front of me, almost _on top_ of me. I slide a little lower against the headboard, still smiling. He’s not _quite_ straddling me, but his torso is right above mine. The remote’s in my right hand, in my arm, outstretched away from him.

I try to think of something to say, but my brain’s too slow, so I press the button again.

Another jolt hits me. It’s not quite as shocking ( _hah_ ) as the first one, because I kind of knew what to expect, but I still shake a little. Ren shuffles forward a little, swinging one leg across my hips, _all according to plan_. He reaches forward, looking to take the remote out of my hand, but my fingers curl around it. So his hand just rests there, for a second.

The lapels of his bathrobe have drifted apart. I take my free hand and place it on his chest. His skin has that ‘ _freshly showered_ ’ softness to it, but I can still feel those rock-hard pecs. I can hear my breaths coming out of my mouth, just a little heavy. Or maybe those are his.

“Ooooh… this feels good, Ren,” I say, and honestly, I couldn’t tell if you if I was talking about the shocks or his chest. Hell, even the _pillows_ feel amazing right now.

“It looks like it’s hurting you, Nora,” Ren replies, in that ‘soft as a falling cherry blossom’ tone of voice.

I groan. I can’t help it. Ren gives up on grabbing the remote, and sinks lower, scooting back on the bed. He’s come to a rest propped up on his elbows - between my legs - looking _really_ uncertain. I reach out for that streak of magenta in his hair, twisting the strands with my fingers.

“It’s not a _bad_ kind of hurt, Ren,” I say, trying to pour gallons of reassurance into that. “It’s just fun.”

It’s a little weird, being the kinkier one in the relationship. I love Ren with all my heart, but he’d be perfectly content with vanilla ice cream for the rest of his life, if you follow me. And if I had to choose between sherbet and lemon and pistachio and that weird pickled mango one… and Ren’s bowl of vanilla… I’d still go with the vanilla for the rest of my life. But there are like a thousand and one flavors out there, and if I have to drag Ren to taste test every tub from here to Menagerie until he finds one he likes…

...Where was I going with this?

Before I can figure out where that train of thought derailed, Ren is being evil and kissing the inside of my thigh with these soft, deliberate kisses of his. I let out another groan as his lips make their way to my crotch, kissing through the silk panties. Ren’s tongue - much like literally every other part of his body - is amazing. And he’s pretty damn generous with it. He slips his thumbs up there, too, massaging in these _excruciatingly_ delicate strokes that are literally the definition of orgasmic.

Or, well, _would_ normally be. Because as much as I appreciate the oral attention (and believe me, I appreciate it on a regular basis), I’m still kind of in the mood for something more… _more_.

Ren slips his fingers around my panties, and I obligingly lift my hips, allowing them to slide over my butt. He makes this long show out of sliding them down my legs, because, really, there’s something _super_ sexy about the feeling of being _undressed_ by your lover, right? I wait till he has them around my ankles until I spread my legs apart, kind of awkwardly throwing the panties to the side. And then Ren’s right back where he was, licking at my folds at a pace that’s _just_ a little bit quicker than before.

I fiddle with the remote. The collar feels a little bit tighter around my neck now, for some reason. “ _Please_ , Ren…” I groan.

If you aren’t _into it_ , I don’t know if I can really fully explain what it’s like. That feeling of having your hair pulled at just the right time, the little possessive bites around your shoulder and neck. A hand _guiding_ you to where you’re more desired. Take that feeling and run with it.

“...can I?” I whisper... 

There’s a beat, a pause in his tongue-work, and then something that sounds sort of like an affirmative grunt. I’ll take it. I push the button.

I let out a half-stifled gasp as the shock hits me. The twitch causes my hips to jut out, pelvis smashing into Ren’s face, and _holy hell_ he is right there and running with it. My heels dig into the mattress and Ren like doubles or triples his efforts, all at once, and what started as a short shock has now exploded into a fucking supernova of feelings.

Ren wraps his arms around my thighs, pushing me _back_ , and I end up with a bunch of pillows under me. My head bounces against the headboard, but it’s padded, and I don’t really care, because Ren is trying to melt my brain with his tongue. I twist a little, and my free hand clutches the bedsheets, and I thumb up the dial and _push_ the button again.

“ _AAaaaAaaaahhhh_ ,” I gasp. My whole body jolts a little, and Ren’s arms tighten around my thighs, so I don’t slip away, and the feeling of him keeping me pressed to the bed feels _so_ good. He’s given up on style and is going for raw passion, which I could _not_ appreciate more, and his face is pressing up against my clit, and his tongue is _pushing_ , and I hit the shock button again-

-and my whole body feels so fucking _alive_ and Ren’s arms _hold_ me and his thumb’s on my clit and there’s _pressure_ and I can feel my heels pushing against the bed and then I just _experience_ the climax explode across my body.

I think Ren slows down, or stops, but I can’t really tell for a minute or two. I groan and curl my toes and shudder at the little aftershocks of pleasure. If there’s a heaven, this _damn well_ better be what it feels like.

I eventually blink my eyes open, and I see that Ren’s slid up beside me. One of his hands is _really_ gently slipping the remote out of my hand, but that orgasm turned my muscles to jelly and I couldn’t make a fist if my life depended on it. He keeps it in one hand, sliding the other hand under and around my shoulders. The motion tilts me towards him, so my face is basically resting on his chest, and my hand is drawing little lines on his sternum.

“Thank you,” I murmur, as I feel his fingers combing through my hair. “I haven’t come like that in _aaaaages_.”

Ren lets out a soft snort through his nostrils. “Are you saying I don’t normally satisfy you, Nora?” he asks, trying to sound offended. His voice reverberates through his chest, and I lose myself in the rumble.

Normally that’d be a great line to tease him with, but I’m still too sex-fried to engage. Well, _mostly_. My hand kind of drifts innocently down his chest, his abs, until I find his penis, which is a little less than fully erect. But then I stroke it up and down for a few seconds, and it’s rock-hard again. Ren doesn’t let out so much as a moan, because that’s the kind of guy he is, but I feel a bit of wetness at the tip.

“You _always_ satisfy me,” I promise, meaning every word of it. And then I grin. “But it’s fun playing a little bit dirtier sometimes, too.” Meaning every word of _that_ , too. “Pain is the spice of sex, right?”

“Is it now?” Ren asks, and if my brain had been paying attention to more than his chest and his dick I might have noticed that there was something _mischievous_ in his voice. But I wasn’t, so I didn’t see him fidgeting with the remote until-

“- _Ooooooow!_ ”

That was probably the loudest I screamed all night, even though I could tell Ren had dialed the level _way_ down, since it caught me completely off-guard. I narrowly avoid crushing his dick like an empty soda can as I’m shocked into an upright position, chest heaving, eyes wide. _That_ got me out of the post-coital haze like a bucket of ice water filled with flesh-eating pirañas.

It takes me a second to process where I am. On the mattress, kneeling upright, one hand cupping my crotch and the other clutching the sheets. Ren just _zapped_ me! It’s actually a little less than erotic, since I wasn’t exactly in the headspace for it, but…

“Nora… are you alright?” Ren asks. I must look more surprised than aroused, because there’s a hint of concern on his face, but I shake my head almost violently.

“Can you… do that again?” I ask.

It’s different this time, from all the other times. I’m clutching the bedsheet, feeling myself between my legs, eyes locked on the remote in his hand. For a second or two, I’m not sure if he’s going to, or when, and the anticipation is _agonizing_ , like being teased for a million years. I’m pretty sure I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Even though I see him push the button it’s still a surprise, more surprising than doing it myself ever could be. The voltage is low, so my shoulders just draw inwards a bit, and I don’t yelp. But it feels good. _Really_ good. Like first time-I-got-Ren-to-spank-me good.

“ _Ren_.”

He stands up, getting off the bed. He shucks off the bathrobe, too, so he’s now fully nude, looking like the model they’d use to illustration ‘ _peak human condition_ ’. He’s tall, and he’s muscled, and _he’s staring right at me_. “I can’t believe you actually like this.”

That’s probably true, on an emotional level, but I hear the tease in his voice, the play-acting. Ren’s not really into roleplaying, but I can tell when he’s doing a bit. Like right now.

“I do,” I reply back, though my throat sounds a little raw. I sniffle loudly.

He shakes his head. “Come over here,” he says. There’s something _commanding_ in his voice, and I scamper off the bed to stand in front of him. My eyes are resting on his collarbone, and I reach out to stroke it and _zap!_

“On your knees,” Ren says, and I’m already dropping to them. One of my hands is clutching the collar - he’s upped the intensity, that’s for sure - and the other is steadying myself against the carpeted floor of the hotel room. “Take everything off.”

‘ _Everything_ ’ encompasses just my chemise right now, which I hastily pull off over my head. Probably should’ve drawn that out a bit longer for max seductivity, but I’m already so turned on again that subtlety has been completely defenestrated. I move my hand to stroke my clit and am-

- _zap_ -

-gasping for air.

“Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to, understood?” Ren says. But even at his most domineering he’s still caring and gentle, and his right hand reaches out to stroke my hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” I murmur in agreement. His fingers twist around my hair, pulling at my scalp hard enough to make me wince. “Yes _sir_.”

“ _Good_.” Ren lets go of my hair, and my hand is halfway to my crotch before I remember what he literally just said.

His penis is directly in front of my face, totally erect and almost quivering in anticipation. Well, that makes two of us. I rise up on my knees, craning my neck to look Ren in the eye. My hands find the base of his shaft, almost without thinking, and begin softly stroking up and down.

“Can I?” I ask, still with the stroking. “Please?” Ren nods, and I stick it in my mouth.

I’ll be honest: I don’t exactly _love_ giving blowjobs (who really does?), and Ren ends up going down way more often than I do. But they’re more fun when I can coax Ren into actually playing dominant. Then it becomes less about the act and more the feeling of _being controlled_ by him. And _that_ is something I really _do_ love.

I bob up and down for a bit, stroking with my tongue and my hands. Ren’s quiet, but he’s not _silent_ , and I can hear the way his breathing changes as I work my magic. I can take him pretty much entirely in my mouth, but still gag from time to time, so I play it safe for now. Good pace, good pressure.

His hand drifts to my hair again, so I use it as an excuse for a quick break, taking his dick out of my mouth with a wet _pop_. My hands keep pumping around the head, but he isn’t dangerously close, not yet. Boy has stamina, lemme tell you.

“Does it feel good, sir?” I ask, trying to sound really submissive but probably coming off more mischievous. My smile definitely is. I just want him to _fuck me_ so badly, it almost hurts.

 _Zap!_ Both of my hands fly to the collar, my eyes screwed shut. That didn’t _almost_ hurt, I promise you. Ren reaches down and curls his fingers under the collar, tugging me back upright from the hunched-over position I’d fallen into.

If you’ve never had someone lead you by a collar, well, it’s _a sensation_.

He guides my face back to his penis, and after just a _bit_ of tugging I start blowing him again. He keeps a hand on my head as I quicken the pace, taking him deeper into my mouth, almost deep throating him.

“I really do like this collar on your, Nora,” he says, and I can tell he’s getting close by the way his breaths are labored. “Make you do… what I say…” His stance shifts a little. “I’m getting close…”

I slide my mouth off his head and keep the pressure up with my hand, pumping the tip. Ren’s stance changes again, his whole body starts to tense up, I pump even faster... 

He blows his load right in my face, sticky mess landing in a line from my forehead to my cheek. I open my mouth just as the second squirt comes out, and it goes right in, coating my tongue. I’ve gotten pretty used to the taste over the years, enough that I don’t really have much of a reaction to it, though it’s still not great. _But_ I know just how big of a turn-on it is for guys to finish like this, and it really is the finishing touch on Ren’s mind-numbingly sexy dominance act.

I open my mouth wide and stick my tongue out to catch the remainder of his load, which lands _mostly_ in my mouth. We’d been in the field, sharing tents with Team R ~~W~~ BY, for almost two weeks, and I’m hazarding a guess that Ren didn’t rub one out while it was his turn for watch duty. My hands are super sticky by the time the time he’s done, and my left eye is barely open, but I ain’t complaining.

Ren lets an orgasmic sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed. I make a bit of a show of swallowing, of wiping the worst of the mess off my cheeks and my lips and into my mouth, then licking my fingers clean. Again, still not tasting great, but worth the look on Ren’s face. I finish up my licking around the tip of his penis, keeping him distracted while I wipe my hands dry-ish on the sheets of the bed. I’m on the pill - it _really_ simplifies things in the field - but I’ve always gotten a weird touching myself when I’m sticky.

“Does… does the no-touching rule still apply?” I ask, in something close to a whimper, once Ren looks to have cleared his head.

Ren glances down at me, as if he’d almost forgotten where he was, and then frowns. I’m on my knees, but my knees are bouncing, and there’s really no hiding the desperation on my face. _Yes, I’m ready to go again_ , I all but scream.

Ren says nothing, and then pulls me up to the bed in a single motion, yanking the collar so forcefully I’m almost dragged across the mattress. I end up face-down, but then he slaps my ass hard enough to draw a noise complaint, and I hurriedly roll over, legs spread.

His eyes drift down to my crotch. Yes, Ren, there is _zero_ ambiguity as to how turned-on I am right now.

“You’re being very greedy, aren’t you?” he asks, and for a second I actually feel a little guilty. Because, well, I kind of _am_. I’ve dragged Ren out of his comfort zone for two orgasms now, getting him to play-act my sex fantasy version of him.

I don’t want him to change who he is. I really, really, _really_ don’t. I get more aroused when he’s a bit rougher and dominant in the bedroom, sure, but that’s just for fun. Ren’s not really a rough and dominant kind of guy, though, and I don’t want him to think he _has to_ be one just to make me happy. So I-

“ _Fffffffaaaaahhhh_!”

That train of thought gets derailed by the highest-voltage shock of the night, which actually leaves me gasping for air. And - thank you, Semblance - like I could run a marathon.

Which is good, because Ren starts off at a full sprint.

He lifts me up by my thighs and slips his dick into me, _deep_. My face contorts a bit at the sudden sensation, but my body’s still hugely receptive to what he’s doing. He really is pounding me, hard enough that there’s a bit of pain, but _holy hell_ is that exactly what I am all about right now.

Ren’s hip thrusts push us along the mattress, and I’m clutching at pillows and bedsheets for dear life. “ _Please…. Please…”_

I’m not even entirely sure what I’m begging for, but Ren is definitely delivering. I can feel my boobs jiggling at the rhythm, hear the wet _slapping_ sound of his pelvis pushing against mine. There’re a couple of low-level shocks, each of which cause me to scream a little, and I’m digging my nails into Ren’s back, and he grunts and _pushes_ and…

… yeah, life’s pretty good...

I feel Ren pulling out me, and I groan a little at the feeling, but it’s a good one. I’m pretty sure I drift off for a few minutes, in a sort of sex-induced coma, because the next thing I feel is Ren pulling the blanket over my shoulder.

He kisses me, even though my face probably still smells like his cum, because he doesn’t care and I’m too tired to take a shower. I kiss him back for a few minutes, and we squirm beneath the sheets, wiggling our bodies together.

“Can I take this off you, now?” Ren asks, stroking the collar.

I nod. “Yeah.” As that last orgasm fades away, I actually feel a pretty strong desire to get it off. Brain has decided that sexy time is over, I figure. Ren leans forward and undoes the buckle, placing it gently down on my bedside table.

“Thanks for trying that,” I murmur. A silly smile spreads across my face. “I had fun.” I grope blindly for a part of his body, get a forearm, and rub it gently. “And it – like _all_ of it - felt _amazing_.”

Ren smiles. “I found it very…” I can practically hear the gears chunking along in his brain as he searches for a word “… _enlightening_.” I snort. “Maybe we can try it again when we get home.”

I nod softly. “Yeah, maybe.” He did amazing tonight, but I don’t want him thinking he needs to be like that day in and day out.

His thumb plays across my neck. “Still a little mark here,” he says, rubbing the spot where the metal prongs poked in.

“Give my Aura a few minutes,” I reply, already drifting back to sleep. There’re like three pillows under my head and I’m at serious risk of suffocating in them, but that doesn’t stop me.

Ren nods, scooting a bit on the bed so he can wrap his arm around me. I feel his breaths on my hair, the warmth of his skin on mine.

I boop his nose, and then am off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of _electrify_ borrowed from Lexico ([source](https://www.lexico.com/en/definition/electrify)), and the fancy phonetics from the [Cambridge English Dictionary](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/electrify). Why yes, I _do_ have a weakness for [dictionary definition summaries](https://joethecat.tumblr.com/post/137611035055/types-of-fanfic-summaries-and-what-they-mean).
> 
> As always, feel free to connect with me on [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/overview), [Tumblr](http://pvoberstein.tumblr.com/), [Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/66323993-pvoberstein), or [MyAnimeList](https://myanimelist.net/profile/pvoberstein), where I use the pvoberstein username. You can learn (a little) more about me and my writing on [my About page](https://pvoberstein.tumblr.com/about).
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, feedback, or headcanons in the comments. Criticism is the only way I’ll ever get better as a writer. This work did not have a proofreader or beta-editor, so please feel free to point out any typographical mistakes.
> 
> Rambling notes: Nora’s one of those _RWBY_ characters who I find really hard to write, but I’ve had this idea in my head for some time now, and finally got it out of my system. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I tried to capture a bit of her zaniness in a pseudo-stream-of-consciousness, but I’m still not sure if her voice came through.


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda that I couldn't quite fit in the story, but couldn't make myself cut, either.

* * *

“How did you even find out about this?” Ren asks.

“ _Wellllllll_ ….” I rub the back of my neck. “Remember that time we visited Mr. Xiao Long on Patch, and you were cooking with him downstairs, and I let out a shriek, and you asked what happened, and I said I dropped a book on my toe?”

* * *

Nora was in heaven. This was like the sleepover she’d never had as a child, a dream come true. They’d all made their way out to Patch Island to celebrate Taiyang’s birthday, though really that was just an excuse Yang had used to get the whole gang together. Ren and Jaune were busy asserting their masculinity in some sort of a barbecuing competition with Taiyang outside, leaving Ren, Nora and Team RWBY to poke through an attic full of old memories.

Nora had somewhat lost track of the conversation, but evidently Weiss and Yang had been trading (playful) barbs about their respective parents, and somewhere along the way Weiss had declared:

“So, which one of your parents was into _this_?”

She held a collar’s strap with two fingers, letting it hang down for everyone to gawk at. Ruby and Yang exchanged puzzled glances, before Yang let out a snort.

“That was for _Zwei_ , Weiss,” Yang teased, snatching it from her. “Dad got a little desperate trying to train him after his Aura got activated.”

“Yeah,” Ruby hummed in agreement. “Except _some_ body thought it would be more fun to chase their little sister around and shock her with it.” She extended her tongue in her sister’s direction.

“It was to help develop your Semblance,” Yang teased back. “Gave you some extra encouragement to run.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “You’re a psychopath.”

“Oh yeah?” Yang retorted. “Well, would a psychopath do... _this_!”

Yang proceeded to lunge at her sister, who had, in fact, been entirely prepared for just such an attack. Reflexes honed over years of little siblingness sprang into action, and Ruby Rose vanished in a trail of petals, reappearing on the far side of the attic, safely out of Yang’s reach.

_Un_ fortunately, she’d neglected to inform Nora Valkyrie of her escape plan ahead of time, and Nora suddenly found herself on the receiving end of Yang’s attack. The prongs of the collar - wrapped around Yang’s hand like brass knuckles - connected with Nora’s thigh before either woman could react.

“ _Gaaah!_ ” Nora jolted at the shock, jumping backwards and toppling into Weiss in the process. The better part of a minute was spent disentangling Schnee and Valkyrie limbs, while Yang offered apologies and did her best to conceal her laughter.

_“Hey, girls - I mean ladies! - it’s time for dinner!”_

Taiyang’s voice cut through their cacophony, summoning them all downstairs with the promise of barbequed delicacies. Ruby waited for Blake and Yang to leave before feeling safe enough to make her way to that side of the room again. Weiss rolled her eyes, picking up Zwei’s old collar and making a show of dropping it back in the cardboard box from whence it had come. The two Huntresses traded complaints about Yang on their way out of the attic, leaving Nora, overlooked and unattended.

She cast a furtive glance at the door. Then towards the box. Then back at the door. Then back at the box. She extracted the collar and remote as quietly as she could. And then, with the utmost care, placed the prongs against her inner thigh, and fiddled with the remote.

* * *

“I didn’t actually drop a book on my toe.”


End file.
